


late night rains

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: jace finds himself on a late night walk, and likes where he end up





	late night rains

The darkness outside, it’s some kind of comfort to him yet, it’s a haunting him. Cool dark air taunting him as he walks his way down the semi busy street, everyone making their way home or where ever they needed to be. Never in his life has he cared so little for those around him, he doesn’t even bother with a mumbled apology when his shoulder’s by pass someone and faintly he can hear the other cursing him out. He just couldn’t care; it was just a stranger after all and just a brush of their shoulders. A cold gust of wind gust of wind blows by so he pulls his jacket more in on himself; it’s a futile attempt because it doesn’t do anything to give him any more warmth.

Cars driving by, people chatting away with their friends or significant others (all various degrees of sober to drunk) and dimly muffled music just a haze of sounds as they go through one ear and out the other. It’s almost midnight and he has nowhere to go, not really. It’s hard to go home when it barely feels like a home anymore, not with all those memories tainting it. The memories making him sick with every step, with every second he spent in the god forsaken place. His siblings, they had plans and weren’t likely to be in their own homes any way, plus he didn’t want to burden them with his problems. Sure, he loves them and he knows they love him but he doesn’t want to accidently over step his boundaries that might push them into stop loving him. So he’s just dragging his feet along the ground, letting his subconscious take him wherever the fuck it wants to go. Inside his mind, it was just **numb** and hollow like he was just some kind of puppet. Sometimes that is exactly what he felt like he was, just a puppet that was being stringed along by the mastermind.

It starts to rain; he knows this because a few drops fall right on top of his head before more are making their way upon his body to drench him. There was the sounds of shuffling feet across the wet pavement as people are hurrying to get out of off the way of the cry sky, a few shrieks would pierce the air as people would step out from their warmth’s to find a new place to go too. Not him though, he just accepts the water as it falls upon him because who cares if he gets a little wet or if he may end up with a case of hypothermia. Minutes go by and he can feel his body giving into the cold, it’s shaking as his feet are still in control and he was going to turn but instead they stilled because he could have sworn he heard someone call his name.

“Jace!” There is was again, the call of his name was pulling him back into the real reality of what was going on. He was completely shaking as his body was caving into the coldness of the air, making the wet clothes worse for him to bear. Turning his head, he sees a familiar face underneath an umbrella coming towards him until he too is standing under the umbrella. He was about to say something, but couldn’t when the other spoke, “You look freezing, god you’re shaking. Come on inside and wrap you up in blankets and clothes that aren’t soaking wet. Why are you even walking out in the rain without an umbrella or something? Let’s go inside right now, answer those when we get inside and once you’re warm okay?”

There was really no room for him to object because he feels a hand in his, pulling him towards a building and leading him up to a small apartment. It wasn’t that small, but compared to his own place it was but he didn’t mind. The size kind of made it feel more like a home, especially with the things littered around the walls and shelves that personalised the place. He just stands there in the middle of the living area; he shrugs off his jacket as he watches as the other is darting into another room before coming out with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and hoodie.

“Bathroom is to the left that way,” With a point of their finger, the brunette hands clothing items over so he gives a small nod in response. “Do you want a hot chocolate, or tea? Something to help warm you up?”

He didn’t want to be a bother, what the other was doing was enough as it is. “Tea would be nice,” He finds himself saying anyway, before he’s heading towards the bathroom. It was your average bathroom not much to take note of, so he just strips out of his wet clothing and puts on the dry ones he’s been offered. Taking his time, he could feel the difference between clothes, and it was comforting a little bit. Pulling on the hoodie, he walks out of the bathroom. He left his clothes hung over the bathtub in a way to help let them dry out. Letting his feet take him to the living area, he sees a pile of blankets and two cups sitting on the table. “Thank you Si,” He says with a light smile upon his lips as he grabs hold of one of the cups. Cupping his hands around the warm beverage in his hands, he takes a seat on the couch and sips on his drink.

“You already look a little warmer. Which is good, um, I don’t think it would be best if you went back out there. It’s like, really late and the rain is only getting worse so why don’t you stay here? You can take my bed, it’s warm. I’ll just sleep on the couch.” Simon rambled off as he went to pick up the blankets and placed them at the other end of the couch. He sits himself in front of Jace, taking one of the blankets and putting it between them to cover their bare feet. “Why were you even out there in the rain?” He asks, his own drink cupped in his hands.

Jace just gives a small shrug of his shoulder, taking another sip of his drink, “I just went for a walk, then it started to rain.”

“A walk that goes to midnight?” Simon muses with a raised an eyebrow at the blond who just gives another shrug in response.

“Well what were you doing still up at midnight?” Jace questions, letting a tiny resemblance of a smirk spread across his lips because this was nice. Maybe he can do the _fake it till I make it_ approach; does that even work with emotions?

“Oh, I had a family thing. It ran late, my grandmother – surprised she’s still kicking if I’m honest wouldn’t stop hounding me about my love life. It was horrible, but I made it through with minimal embarrassment.” Simon says with a light laugh, and he couldn’t fight the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. Hearing the other laugh was one of the things he loves to hear, and its one thing he’d take to the grave without telling a soul about. They talked until their cups were empty, and they’re both yawning. The numb hollow feeling, while it was still there was unnoticeable for just these moments – the moments where he gets to relax and just _be free_. “Take my bed, the couch shall be my bed for the night.”

“I’m not kicking you out of your bed; I can sleep on the couch. I’m the guest,” Jace replies already reading himself to lower himself down onto the couch.

“Which is why you should get the bed,” Simon retorts before he’s standing up.

 Jace takes this opportunity to slide himself down on the couch, so that he’s lying upon it. Jace doesn’t even get a chance to get comfortable on the couch, because he’s being scooped up. Normally, he would protest this action but his body was shutting itself down. Moments later, his body connects with soft bedding and he cuddles into his because it was just so soft. He could hear Simon let out a small laugh, and then there is a little movement and Simon instructs him to get under the covers and he does as he’s told. “Don’t go, stay with me please,” Jace whispers out as he feels his eyes becoming heavy, and his ears could faintly hear Simon starting to walk out of the room.

When he feels a dip in the bed, he smiles a little to himself and if that smile got a little bigger when he felt Simon’s arms go around him he tell you that you’re lying because as Simon offers, “To help keep you warm.” Jace very much liked that excuse.


End file.
